Love the smell of Catnip in the Morning
by Sanguisugen
Summary: After always spending her time with her friends, Meulin arrives to a party where she meets the strangest boy in town, was this the person who's stare gave her the chills? As they get to know each other more, Meulins heart can't help but skip a beat and Kurloz can't help but love her more then when he first laid eyes on her.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh wow I'm actually publishing my first fanfic, this is kind of exciting~  
Thank you guys who are reading this, you have no idea how it makes me happy ^^_

I would if people could help me improve this first chapter, like what I did wrong or how I could improve it in some way or if it confused you guys,  
It's a HumanAU of Homestuck with Meulin and Kurloz (Along with some other trolls that are minor characters) and how these two cuties would first meet.

Depending on how much people liked this chapter (And how much time I have to do it) I will be making more chapters to come, Many more~

Thanks you guys for the help :33  


* * *

'Did he remember to pick me up today?'

She look down at her kitty-styled watch then looked back down the road, 20 minutes had passed as she waited for her moirail to pick her up after class.

'I have been standing out here for 20 minutes right?'

She looked back down again, you were right, 3:47pm … yep it was 20 minutes.

'… Maybe he forgot? Or he's with Rufioh? … In any case he should have texted if he was going to be late…'

She takes out her mobile from the right pocket of her new pale olive green jeans and flipped it open, of course not, why would there be texts from anyone? Not like she wanted to talk to anyone in particular.

She tucked her phone away back into your pocket and gaze back down the road, still no cars, but it looks like some other students had started walking home instead, while there was a group of others on the street opposite of her.

Catching the eye of one of the girls, who you finally made out to be Meenah, she began waving you over, obviously she had something good to talk to you about, as usual.

Waving your hand in her direction you show to her that currently you were a _little_ too busy trying to figure out where your moirail was, but as you look away, you can't help but feel like someone was still looking at you. Shrugging off the feeling you just presume its Meenah yelling something obscure at you.

Finally, the car you were looking for was seen in the distance, good thing too it was starting to get chilly out here in the elements even though you wore your jeans and baggy black and green kitten printed jumper.

As he pulled up right next to her opening the passenger seat for her mouthing all the sorrys he possibly could, 'MOG you can stop Horuss!' she smiled at him, showing some teeth and the dimples in her cheeks.

Getting into the car and making herself comfortable, she buckled herself in and looked back over at her moirail, 'I just wish you would text me if you're going to be late' she buckled herself safely into the car seat.

'Please pardon my lateness! I'm so sorry Meulin but Rufioh came over and … well you know how it is.' Her eyes tried to follow his lips, it's so hard to read what he's saying when he talks to fast as he apologizes.

'Oh that's always your excuse! Hehehe OK I just want to go home as fast as I can, can't miss my shows Horuss' she couldn't help but smile back as he started the car again and drove off.

Meenah was still talking to the others in the group, trying to keep the attention of one of her listeners, after trying to snap him back to reality one last time, she gave up with a huff and continued her blubbering to Aranea. Something had caught his eye, _that girl_, why had he not seen her before and why hasn't he MET her before. Was she new? Did she just move into town? And more importantly why all of a sudden could he not get her out of his head? What was happening to his motherfucking mind?

Once he finally came back down to 'earth' and went ahead and interrupted the girls conversation and got his phone out to hesitantly type out a message for her to read; 'Who was that girl you were trying to get the attention for before?'.

'Oh you pike the look of her?'

She flashed a grin his way.

'Her? That was Meulin Leijon, You reely haven't seen her before? Whale if you reely want to sea her, she's going to be at my party this weekend, its byo so don't forget ya clownfish'

_Meulin_ so that was her name.

He flipped her off as a sort of thank you as he walked away, _Meulin _why had he NEVER heard about her?

As he walked down the long road from school and made his way back home, he brought out his phone again, setting a reminder about Meenahs upcoming party along with her name, just as a reminder if it escapes his mind when he finally meets her.

After the long ride home with the best moirail in the world, Meulin got out of the car, waving him goodbye. Being in such a good mood, she walked up to her front door with a spring in her step, talking to Horuss always got her in a happy mood.

Taking out her home key and twisting it in the lock and opening the door, entering her home which always had a lilac scent to it, shutting the door behind her as she felt a certain kitten rubbing up against your leg, welcoming you home.

'Oh hey there Moggie, hows my little baby? Did you miss me?'

Mewling in response, Meulin leaned down to pick her kitty up carrying Moggie with her to her bedroom and putting her back down on her bed, moving over to her closet to to put her work down.

'Well today sure was busy Mog, I think I need a long bath then a very long catnap!'

After her 20 minute long bath was over and she dried herself off and got dressed into her winter pajama's, Long medium green pants with a loose fitting light grey long sleeved top, moving into her lounge-room to have a bit of a rest and to see whats on the television. While she flicked through the channels, she couldn't help but think about earlier on today when she felt the cold chill of someones eyes on her, usually she wouldn't ignore people staring at her cause usually that feeling would be someone who wanted to ask/talk to her about something.

'But why did this stare feel so different?' she asked herself, it was a question she let fester on her mind the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gah! Sorry guys for the long wait for the next chapter, at one point I had this ready, until my computer blue screened and my document was only saved at HALF of the story, so I had to re-write that, but I only finished it today._  
_It's a little bit shorter then I hoped it to be, but I thought I might as well finish it at just the right spot so that I have a good continuation point for the next chapter. (But at least it's a lot longer than the first chapter~)_

_I hope you guys like the 2__nd__ chapter, I'd hate to see you guys disappointed with it :c_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Over the next few days, Meulin focused on school, this year was her last year so she didn't want to waste time flunking her classes, especially her art class, where she mostly drew her OC interacting with each other as her final pieces.

Lunch time after Lunch time she was with Meenah and Aranea, constant chattering from the two usually brought a smile to her face as they bickered on and on about future/ past parties they attended.

'Hey Meu you going to my blubbing kick-ass party this weekend?' Meenah flashed a toothy grin towards Meulin, who was innocently sipping on her juice box.

'Are you having another Party? Don't you have those every weekend Meenah?'

'Yeah I do, but every time I ask, you never come? Why the blub is that?'

'Well because I have too much to do at home' she tried not to make eye contact with Meenah or Aranea, only looking down at their lips in case they were still talking to her, she wasn't completely lying to them, just exaggerating the truth a little.

'Oh come on gill, this one's going to be a good one I swear! There's someone that's going who wants to meet you~'

'Meet me?' Meulin couldn't help but nearly choke to death on her drink, such a classy meowbeast she is, 'someone wants … to meet me?'

Aranea moved over to Meulin patting her back to make sure she didn't cough up a lung or something,

'Yeah gill, this buoy's dying to meet you, now will you come to one of my glubber fucking partys?'

'… Maybe, what time is it? I might be able to make it, or maybe come late, depending on how busy I am'

During the rest of the lunch break she discussed the details with Meenah, finding what time and who was actually going, trying to get the details on this mystery guy, which unfortunately for Meulin didn't happen.

When the weekend came Meulin became more nervous than ever, frantically checking over and over on whether she had everything she needed for the up-coming party.  
_Put on clean underwear, check.  
Clothes don't smell like cats/cat nip, check.  
Cleaned every nook and cranny on my person, check. _She thought._  
_  
When she finally thought that everything was perfect, she packed up her kitty-styled bag and heading out of her front door, of course, she fed Mog before leaving, she wouldn't leave her little baby to starve now would she.

After taking an hour to get to Meenah's place, mainly because she didn't want to get there too early, Meulin stepped onto the porch and knocked on the rather large door.

Next some yelling at the other end of the door by Meenah, silence, then more knocking from Meulin, The door finally swung opened to show a -slightly- drunk Meenah who had obviously started the party way before it even began.

"Oh hey Meu-Meu~" Meenah leaned up against the door frame with her other hand blocking the door-way.

"Hello Meenah, am I .. late for the party?"

"Oh psshh Kitty-Gill the parties goin' jus- fine! I just started a lil- a little early~" Meenah attempted to wink at Meulin, her failed attempt turned into a slurred half shut right eye.

"Oh, well then, can I come in and see this purrty- I mean party?" She had to stand on her tippy-toes to see over Meenah's arm to try and catch a glimpse on what was happening in there.

"Well of course you can! C'mon in and get your drink on!" Meenah moved to the side and 'gracefully' gestured to Meulin to come inside.

As she hesitantly walked in, she gave Meenah a small nod as if to say 'thank you' and went in to talk to some of the others, afraid of what type of conversation might pursue if she kept talking to the party 'gill' herself.

It didn't take Meulin too long before she grew bored of the party, the people she chatted to were fine, she always loved listening to others, even if she couldn't actually hear them.  
But after talking to nearly everyone there twice, she left the main room for some privacy, after the couple of drinks she had, she felt it was best to just leave it as that.

She ventured on into another part of the house, opening a few doors to see if she can find at least _one_ room that wasn't a bathroom or laundry. In the end, she opened a door to reveal, at last, a grand bedroom which appeared to have been owned by no one other than Meenah herself.

As she took a step inside the room and got a better look, she noticed that there already was another person who took the room as their own secluded world from the party, She caught the boys eye as she mouthed a 'sorry' to him and started slowly stepping away from the doorframe.

The man didn't seem too worried that she stumbled upon 'his' room, "It's ok, you can come on in and take a seat, I'm just thinking to myself is all"

Meulin continued to enter the room, closing the door behind her quietly and moving over to sit on the bed, as he sat at the other end of the room at Meenah's computer desk.

She might have been deaf, but Meulin could feel the silence that lingered in the dim room, eventually she took out her phone to make it seem less awkward for her side of the room, going on Tumplurr to see if she had missed anything from her fandoms.

He didn't know if she had noticed during the 10 minutes they spent in silence that he was looking at her the entire time with a goofy grin on his face, what luck he had this night, meeting the girl he wanted to see since earlier on that week.

He made a few attempts to say hello to her, thinking that _maybe _she was ignoring him, but in the end he got out his phone and typed in his message, suspecting that she might have had some sort of ear infection and that was why she didn't answer or even look at him.

"Hey, I don't want this to sound weird, and frankly, a little creepy, but do you happen to be Meulin?" _Did that sound too informal? _He thought, _hmmm … better change it anyway, maybe ask for her name instead just saying it, that would sound less motherfucking creepy. _

He deleted his first message and decided on the next one, "Hey, so what's your name? My names Kurloz, I'm not sure if we've met before but you're really pre-" _Gah! No make it sound more friendlier Kurloz! _

"Hello there, My names Kurloz, What's yours?" _Well, that will have to do_ He thought, after he was happy with his attempt, he walked over and sat a safe distance from her on the bed, reaching over his hand that was holding the phone and showing her the message.

By this time, Meulin was already off of her phone and watched as he came closer. He was rather tall, at least a head taller than her, He had crazy looking black hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it this morning when he got out of the shower and wore a black long sleeve top that had a bone-structure print on it, with black jeans and black converses.

She looked back up to his face and noticed that he was wearing face-paint, even though it was rather hard trying to see all of his facial features in the darkened light of the bed-side tables lamp, it rather looked like … clown make-up? _Well you don't see that every day _She thought as she tried not to stare, instead she looked down at the phone that was placed in front of her.

_He's talking to me through his phone? Is he a mute or something? Oh man that would be just great wouldn't it? A mute and a deaf person going out that would be just- Wait … did I just think about dating him?_

She stopped talking to herself feeling as though she might have left him 'hanging' for too long,

"Oh uh, Hello there … Kurloz? The names Meulin. Though, I don't think I've seen you around before at school or anything?"

As she answered his question, he was already deleting his message and re-writing another one and quickly handing it back to her so she can read.

"Hey Meulin :o) I don't think you would have seen me at your school before, I haven't gone to school in a couple of years"

_A couple of 'years'? How old is this guy even? _

"Oh? A couple of years, soo that would make you…?"

"20, When I say I haven't gone in a couple of years I mean that I left because there were too many complications at home, so I didn't have time to do much of my homework and felt that I might as well leave while I didn't fail anything yet."

"Oh, well I'm 19, and I obviously still go to school, just in case you wanted to know, heh"

Kurloz gave a short chuckled before typing in his next message,

"Yeah, I sort of guessed, Meenah doesn't usually hand out with people younger than her, it creeps her out or something"

"Well that does sound like the Meenah I know" she giggled, "But I only have one question, Why the phone? Are you mute? Or are those painted on lines across your mouth real?"

It took Kurloz a while to think his response carefully, occasionally deleting some words and re-writing a couple of the sentences.

"Well, I don't _usually _talk to people because I worry about what will come out of my mouth, but, before I tried to say hello to you and you didn't really react, I presumed you might have been ignoring me or something, so I thought I would use my phone"

"Oh, you tried talking to me? Sorry! I'm deaf, but I have become quite accustomed to lip reading, it's not like I haven't had a few years to learn it, so you can still talk to me and all cause I'll still be able to understand you" She smiled at him.

"You're deaf? Oh thank the messiah! I thought you were just ignoring me or something, oh man." He deleted the message and put his phone away into his pocket and looked back up to her with a smile.

"So you know what I'm saying right now?"

Her eyes focused on his mouth, carefully reading every word he spoke.

"Well of course I know what mew're, I mean you're, currently saying, I wouldn't lie now would I?"

"I suppose not, though I don't picture you as a liar Miss. Meulin" He scooted a little closer to her on the bed, though she never really took any notice.

She moved some hair that fell on her cheek out of the way, blushing ever so slightly.

"It's Meulin Leijon, Just in case you wanted to be more formal~"

"Well then Miss. Leijon" He held out his hand for her to take, through some of her confusion she managed to figure out what was going on and placed her hand atop of his.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Master Kurloz Makara" He took her hand and kissed the top of it, not letting go of her hand and lowering them back to the bed, as he looked back at her with a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh wow chapter three so soon! It must be a miracle! Hello everyone I have chapter three here all and ready for you~_  
_Ya'll should be over the moon that you didn't have to wait a long while for the next instalment X3_

_Well enjoy you lovely lovely people, hopefully you like this one as much as the last one ^^_  
_*Also this one is a little bit longer then the last one, so that's another good thing yeah?*_

_I'm also starting the next chapter as of now, so don't worry, it will be up sooner than later!_

* * *

"I can't tell if you're making all of this up or not" Horuss ate another couple of chips. It was Sunday afternoon, Meulin and Horuss sat in her living room in front of the television as Meulin couldn't hold in the story of last night.

"What do you mean making it up? I swear it's true! It was the best thing to happen to me Horuss, and oh my gosh he was … rather cute actually" she shoved more food into her mouth, feeling her cheeks grow slightly warmer.

"Well then … did you two … _do_ anything?"

She choked on her food, jolting forward at the statement. "_Do _anything? It's like you don't even know me at all! … I'm not that kind of girl"

"Yes yes I know, I'm just pulling your leg Meu. Did you at least kiss or something?" He nudged his elbow into her side softly, trying not to laugh at her too much.

"Well …. No, I sort of left him in that room, I needed to get home early and plus, I'm … too nervous for something like that, I just met the guy! Although, I did get his number."

"OHMYGODYOUGOTHISNUMBERDIDYOUTEXTHIMALREADY?" Horuss nearly jumped out of his skin and looked more excited than Meulin did when she actually got Kurloz's number.

"Horuss calm down! No I haven't texted him yet, I thought it would be too … early? Or something, I don't know, I'm just nervous all of a sudden!"

"Oh just text him, you have nothing to lose and I'm sure he'd be over the moon to get a text from you!"

"Pssh yeah alright, later though, I don't need you breathing down my neck as I use my phone!"

It was only until the late hours of Sunday that Meulin could finally get away from Horuss's constant questions about Meulins new-found crush, Kurloz.  
It was also that point in time when Meulin thought it was about time to do what Horuss said, and finally text him; she took her phone out of her bag and hesitantly scrolled down to find his name. She couldn't help but feel pain in her chest as her heart raced as fast as it could go.

*Compose Message to Kurloz Makara* "Hey, You remember me from Meenah's party? I was the one that spent most of the night in that room with you, but had to leave suddenly? (=^•ω•^=)"

*Compose another message to Kurloz Makara* "Oh man that sounded dirty, I'm so sorry! (= ; v;=)"

Meulin went to send another message about how she would have planned her first sentence better, but decided to leave it at that, he would understand right?  
She placed her phone onto her bedside table and moved out of her room to go have a bath to calm her nerves, than possibly get something to nibble on for later.

Half an hour later she came back into her bedroom, dressed in new pyjamas and a bowl full of chocolate bits to pick at. She sat down on her bed and reached for her phone, flicking it open to find a new message from, no one other than Kurloz, reading it slowly as to not take away that small moment she thought she was happening.

*1 Message from Kurloz Makara* "Yeah of course I remember you; I've been waiting for a text from you all day! And don't worry, you don't have to fake-flirt with me, we can save all of that for later on~ ;o)"

Meulin couldn't help but squeal with excitement, and then tried to retain herself as she replied.

*Reply to Kurloz* "Oh please, you'd have to buy me dinner first for that (^•o•^)"

After a few minutes and some chocolate bits taken from the bowl.

*2 Message from Kurloz* "Oh damn the kitten has claws! I would buy you an entire restaurant, just saying ;o)"

"Can I see you tomorrow? I know you probably have school and all but I mean I can wait a whole day just to see you but yeah … I think I'm starting to sound motherfucking corny over here :oI"

One again she squealed, she couldn't help it, the thought of meeting him again brought butterflies to her stomach and they were on a rampage.

*Message to Kurloz* "Well yeah, of course! I finish school at around 2:15pm, will you be free then? Also, what will be doing exactly? (^• o•^)"

*1 Message from Kurloz* "Perfect, I have a few errands to run but I can finish them before then, and we won't be doing much, your school actually isn't that far from my house, so if you don't have any homework to do then you can come and watch movies at mine? Just movies, I won't try anything, trust me"

*Message to Kurloz* "Most of my homework is done; I can do that rest at school, so that will be fine. And I don't picture you as someone who would try something this soon, so it's fine, I'll meet you out the front of my school then?"

*1 Message from Kurloz* "Sounds like a sweet motherfucking plan, I'll see you then! :o)"

Meulin was a little surprised that she could even sleep that night, her nervousness kept her awake for a few hours as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes shut and try not to think about tomorrow, yet soon enough, her phones alarm-clock started charming; telling her that it was time for her to finally get up and get ready for a busy day.

During her mornings usual schedule, Meulin made sure to make everything was perfect, taking extra body-deodorant just in case she might get a little 'stinky' by the time she finished her classes, she didn't want to make a bad _second _meeting with him.

As her school day pressed on, a bit more slowly than usual, Meulin could feel herself once again become more nervous, keeping an eye on each clock in every one of her classrooms in hopes that it would make her time go slower which meant more time for her to try and forget.  
Until the bell went at 2:15 sending students rushing to their lockers, eager to get home and go back to bed or into town to be the first in-line at the food-courts. Except for Meulin, she went to her locker feeling as though she was in a cold sweat, getting her bag and some scribbled Fan-fictions for when she got home.

By the time she was out the front of the school, she could already see a tall figure leaning onto a jet-black car, still with that disguisable messy hair. Meulin walked forward, not catching his eye but noticing others as they walked by giving him strange glances and wondering who he was, and most importantly who he was waiting for.

"Ahh there she is, are you ready? Don't need to get anything or drop anything off at yours?" He smiled at her, that warm smile, like the one he had when he first looked at her.

"No no I'm fine, I don't have much so yeah, I'm ready!" she smiled back, watching as he opened the passenger-side door for her and closing it behind her, moving over to the driver's side and getting in.

"Good, so have any movies that you want to watch? I have a few at home so I'll probably have whatever you're looking for" Kurloz tried to keep his eyes on the road, he felt it was hard to keep his eyes off of her for a few minutes let alone a whole 10 minute drive from Meulins school to his place.

"Oh, well no not really, I guess anything adventurous or horror is good with me, but you should really choose, I mean I am the guest and all but I'm usually bad at making decisions"

"Well you mustn't be THAT bad if you made the right decision in coming and hanging out with me"

"Well then I'm just bad at deciding on what movies to watch" They both chuckled and continued to make wise-crack jokes at each other until they pulled into Kurloz's driveway.

His house was rather large, from what Meulin thought was large, it was at least a 4 bedroom home, it was two-story and had a small messy front lawn that was riddled with weeds. Kurloz got out quickly and ran to open the door for Meulin once again.

"Do you do this to all the girls you bring home?" she joked, taking his hand and got out of the seat as he closed the door behind her.

"Only the ones I think I have a shot with"

They walked into the home and sat in the lounge room on one of the two shabby looking couches, centimetres apart as the movie started playing, Kurloz only having his arm resting on the top part of the couch behind Meulins head in attempt to not 'ruin' the moment.

"Have you seen this movie before?" he whispered to her, it only took around 35 seconds of silence for him to remember that she actually was deaf and was already far too interested in the movie to make small chit-chat with him.

As they watched on with the film, which was mostly Meulin flinching at 'scary' scenes and Kurloz watching her with a constant smile on his face as he thought about how cute she looked in the light from the TV.

And when the movie neared the end, Meulin hadn't noticed that by now she was leaning against Kurloz's chest with his arm draped around her shoulders. Yet, once the movie had finally finished and the credits started rolling up the screen, she came back down to 'earth', looking up at him and noticing he had fallen asleep during some point during the movie, his head resting on the back of the couch. She was too nervous to move from her spot, she liked it, but it made her feel uncomfortable at the same time.

It was only about 20 minutes later that they laid like that on the couch, that Kurloz finally jolted awake after a car sped past honking it's horn, sitting up straight and removing his arm from her shoulders so she could sit up herself.

"Oh man, sorry little kitty, I must have fallen asleep during the movie, what did you think of it?"

Meulin moved a little bit away from him, just to sit up straight to look at him, only catching the last part of his sentence,

"The movie? Yeah it was good, I mean sorry the subtitles on and everything, I know it must have been annoying for you"

"No no its fine, I mean sometimes I have to have the sub's on because I miss a lot of stuff, especially when I fall asleep like I just did" He chuckled, still looking at her with a smile.

"Heh well then, should we put on another movie or did you want to do something else?"

"Something else aye?-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" she, unintentionally, yelled at him, stopping him from saying any-more and pushing his chest playfully.

"I know, I know. But it's nearly 5, so did you want to stay for dinner or…?" he moved closer to her and put his arm around her again, wishing for her to stay longer.

"Yeah of course, what exactly will we be having?" She let him hold her, moving slightly closer so that they were just that little bit closer, it was nice to be hugged by someone other than her mother or Horuss.

"Well I'm not that good a cook, so is Spaghetti fine? It's probably the only thing I can't burn other than pies of course."

"Sounds perfect, did you want me to help at all? I used to help my mum a lot with making dinner, so yeah"

"Of course little kitty, I'd love you to help" He leaned in close to her face and brushed his lips against her cheek, moving away abruptly as soon as he realised what he had just done,

"I'm sorry I had no idea where tha-"

"No it's fine. Though you kind of missed" her words were a little soft as her cheeks flushed a light red, leaning in soon after and quickly kissing him on the lips.

'_Woah where did that come from Meulin? That was sort of … sudden, and nothing like you! You seem to be doing that on pure female instinct, I should maybe calm down, and this is the first 'date' after all' _she thought to herself, getting up from the couch and holding onto his wrist.

"Let us go make dinner then?" she tried to change the subject, _'Ok so you kissed him, well done Meulin, just, take it slow from now on' _

"Yeah, Ok" He was still a little shocked from the sudden kiss, letting her help him up from the couch and led her to his kitchen with his hand now out of her grasp and resting on her waist.

As they made their dinner, Meulin tried to calm down on the sudden flirts that she was sending to Kurloz, making sure not the make the tension grow as it was only just their 'first date'. After throwing some spaghetti at the walls, and at each-other, they sat down at his dining room table to finally eat their meal.

They sat across from each other with one lit candle in the middle, Kurloz never really saw the use of it as he could have just left the light on in his dining room, but Meulin convinced him that it would make the whole thing seem more 'romantic', just like the plot to one of her favourite Fan-fictions.

"Wow, this is really good, guess we did a good job" she mumbled in-between eating her food, accidentally getting some of the sauce on her cheek; she didn't even notice it was there.

"Yeah- Oh you got something just there" Kurloz pointed to his face, at least where he thought that it would give her enough help to find it on her own face.

"Oh? … Here?" she rubbed the right side of her face; it was in the right position but on the wrong side.

Kurloz just snickered and reached across the table "No right here"  
He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed off the food from her face, keeping his hand resting there for a few seconds before moving it away.

"Th-thanks" She rubbed her cheek, just to make sure that everything was washed from her face or was it because she wanted to hide her blushing face?

As they finished off their food and both cleaned up the kitchen after making a minor 'mess' when they were slurping up the food, They retreated back to the couch and put on another movie (One that Meulin had chosen this time), both hoping they could catch another just before Meulin had to leave to go home.

As they both sat there on the couch, in the same position as before, but this time, with Meulin who was hugging her legs to her chest and her head resting on Kurloz's shoulder, they watched on, not feeling at all a little bit tired this time.

"So, does she kn-"

"Yeah"

"But he doesn't know that-"

"Nah, he doesn't know that she knows"

"Then why doesn't she just tell him it would make the movie a whole lo-"

"Shh Kurloz! Just watch the movie and you'll understand it all in the end" she placed a finger on his mouth to tell him to shoosh, he happily accepted her request and kissed her finger before she moved it, causing her to blush for the 3rd time that night.

Meulin sat back into the couch like a shy kitty and took out her phone so she could see what the time was, it was 9:45pm, she would usually be getting ready for bed or on bad nights, she would already be IN bed.

"Oh wow, it's 9:45"

"Is that late Kittykat?"

"Well, sort of, I'm usually having a bath now and getting ready for tom-"

"Let me drive you home then, I wouldn't want you to miss a bath, especially when I could be in it~"  
He pulled her back towards him on the couch and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her right shoulder.

Meulin just giggled and pushed him back a little, "Ah but then I wouldn't ready for tomorrow, I'd be too exhausted~"

"But I still should really be getting home and all" she added in after a second when the two had ceased giggling..

"Yeah I know, Let me just get my jacket and keys" He slowly let go of her and got off of the couch, disappearing out of the room as Meulin began to get up and got her things ready.

A short while later and he was back, sporting a black jacket with yet another skeletal frame printed on the chest and arms,

"Alright, you ready?" He put his keys into his pocket and reached to open the door for her.

"Yep, if I left anything here, I'll probably just come back another day to grab it."

"Or, y'know, you could just here when ever to just see me?" He said to her as she made her way through the door and out towards the car,

"Well yeah, that too" She smiled at him as they both got into the car together with Kurloz opening the car door for her once again.

It only took around 20 minutes for them to reach her house, trying to give directions to places wasn't the easiest thing for Meulin, But once they finally made it to Meulins home, Kurloz parked out the front and turned the motor off before looking over at her,

"So, did you have fun? Hanging out with me that is, even though I did sort of fall asleep at one point" he scratched the back of his head, smiling at her like always,

"It was fun, and you looked adorable when you were asleep, so it's fine!"

He began to blush a little, oh how she loved to see him blush, even if it was just a little bit.

"So, did you want me to walk you to your door? Do guys still do that now-a-days?"

"I would be delighted if you could do that Mr Makara" she tried to speak in-between her giggles,

"Well then m'lady, shall we go?" He opened his door, walked around the front of the car and opened Meulins door for her once again, reaching out his hand for her to take, which she did after getting her things and tried to stop her excessive giggling.

They both walked to Meulins front door, hand in hand, until Meulin had to let go to get out her keys, but before she could even look into her bag, Kurloz embraced her with his hands resting on her waist and began kissing her.

Meulin couldn't help but rest her hands on his shoulders and responded by kissing him back, under the dim light from her front porch.


End file.
